Noc 5
FNaF 1= Tło fabularne Noc 5 jest ostatnią oficjalną/fabularną nocą, jaką przyjdzie nam spędzić w Pizzerii. Na początku słyszymy znajomy dźwięk telefonu, jednakże zamiast głosu Phone Guy'a słyszymy niezrozumiały bełkot przepleciony krzykami Złotego Freddy'ego i reszty animatroników. W czasie tej nocy najaktywniejsi są Freddy oraz Foxy. Wiadomość Phone Guy'a Tutaj pojawia się głos animatronika z mroczniejszym, bardziej demonicznym dźwiękiem. Lecz gdy puścimy w spowolnieniu i od końca usłyszymy następujące słowa: "To jest godne pożałowania, że masowy rozwój rolnictwa jest (ominięte: nie) przyspieszony przez pełniejsze wykorzystanie swoich wspaniałych/cudownych mechanizmów. Czy nie byłoby łatwiej zastosować niektóre z nich w szybkich badaniach laboratoryjnych w celu wskazania wpływu różnych rodzajów nawozów na wzrost roślin? Ma Pan rację. Niezliczone zastosowania będą podejmowane przez przyszłe generacje. Rzadko we współczesnych sobie (ominięte: czasach, wystarczy posiadać) radość twórczą." Porady dotyczące przejścia * Staraj się na samym początku obserwować główną scenę, by możliwie jak najdłużej zatrzymać ruch 3 animatroników. * W momencie, kiedy kamera się zaciemni, stosuj następujący schemat działań: lewe światło->prawe światło->Scena->Piracka Zatoka. W ten sposób zatrzymasz Freddy'ego na scenie i zapobiegniesz atakowi Foxy'ego. * W wypadku obserwacji Sceny i Zatoki stosuj schemat 4-5 razy na 1 - czyli staraj się na 4-5 obserwacji Sceny raz spojrzeć na kamerę w Zatoce. To pozwoli ci zaoszczędzić trochę energii. * Bonnie i Chica są groźni, ale nie ma potrzeby ich obserwacji - powinieneś ich wyłapać przez światła. Wtedy nie gaś świateł tylko od razu zamykaj drzwi (inaczej oboje mogą ci zablokować przyciski, co oznacza śmierć). * Jeśli zamkniesz drzwi przed Bonnie'm, to nie musisz wówczas sprawdzać Zatoki (automatycznie blokujesz wejście Foxy'ego). * Postaraj się zaoszczędzić około 10% energii do godziny 5 - to, plus szczęście, pozwoli ci przetrwać tę noc, kiedy zabraknie prądu i Freddy zacznie grać swoją melodię. * Kiedy będziesz mieć około 5-7% energii, zaprzestań wszelkich działań w grze - w większości wypadków nic nie powinno cię zaatakować do momentu, w którym zabraknie ci prądu. Ciekawostki * Bełkot słyszany przez telefon zamiast Phone Guy'a to odwrócony fragment audio z książki pt: Autobiografia Jogina ''autorstwa Paramahansa Jogananda. '' ' |-|FNaF 2= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Piąta grywalna noc i ostatnia dotycząca głównej linii fabularnej. Jest to jedna z najtrudniejszych nocy, ponieważ wszystkie animatroniki są aktywne. Oryginały są odrobinę aktywniejsze od nowych. Przez poziom trudności wymagana jest szybkość i pewność działania. Nówki będą odwiedzały biuro o wiele częściej. Połączenie telefoniczne Halo, halo? Hej, dobra robota, noc piąta! Um, hej, um, dziś dokładnie wszystkiego pilnuj, ok? Um, z tego co rozumiem, dziś budynek jest zamknięty, uh, nikt nie wchodzi i nie wychodzi, wiesz, tym bardziej jeśli chodzi o... byłych pracowników. Um, gdy z tego wyjdziemy, przeniesiemy cię na dzienną zmianę, właśnie jest wolne... miejsce. Uh, jeszcze nie mamy zamiennika na twoją zmianę, lecz już kogoś szukamy. Uh, próbujemy się skontaktować z właścicielem oryginalnej restauracji. Uh, to miejsce nazywało się jakoś w stylu "Fredbear's Family Diner". Została ona zamknięta lata temu, mam nadzieję że uda nam się kogoś ściągnąć. Więc przetrwaj jeszcze tylko jedną noc! Pilnuj wszystkiego! Dobranoc! Strategia Dobry sposób na ukończenie tej nocy jest następujący: # Poczekaj na animatronika, dowiesz się, że przyszedł poprzez dźwięki. # Poczekaj 5 sekund, zapal latarkę, nieważne, jaki to animatronik. # Nakręć pudełko muzyczne do połowy lub 3/4. # Jeśli usłyszysz dźwięk dochodzący z korytarza, zapal latarkę. Jeśli jest tam animatronik, powtórz krok 2. # Jeśli usłyszysz dźwięk dochodzący z wentylacji, sprawdź otwory. Jeśli jest tam animatronik, załóż maskę i czekaj, aż opuści on biuro. # Powtarzaj. Ciekawostki * Data na czeku to 11-12-1987, a wg. amerykańskiego kalendarza jest to środek listopada. W czasie nocy 1 Phone Guy mówi "...witaj nowej letniej pracy...". To jest dziwne, gdyż na półkuli północnej tego miesiąca nie ma lata, lecz koniec jesieni. Miesiąc i dzień jest też taki sam, jak jak na czeku w pierwszej części gry. * Jeśli restauracja jest położona na półkuli południowej, jedynymi logicznymi państwami dla tego miejsca byłyby tylko Australia i Nowa Zelandia. Są to jedyne państwa na półkuli południowej, w których walutą jest dolar i w których mówi się po angielsku. Phone Guy mówi jednak w amerykańskim dialekcie, a wszystko jest napisane w amerykańskiej odmianie angielskiego. * 11-12-1987 wypada w czwartek, co sugeruje, że Jeremy został zatrudniony w niedzielę. * Jeremy otrzymał czek w roku 1987, a wszystko wskazuje, że pierwsza część została wydana jakiś czas po The Bite of 87'. Wychodzi na to, że "dwójka" jest prequelem dla "jedynki". * Jeremy zarobił 100.50$ w pięć nocy. Dzieląc to przez 30 (5 nocy x 6 godzin) wychodzi na to, że Jeremy zarabia 3.35$ na godzinę. Jest to minimalna płaca na rok 1987 w krajach, w których obowiązywał wtedy dolar. * Data na czeku Jeremy'ego może być nawiązaniem do daty wydania drugiej części gry (12 listopada). * Muzyka na ekranie z czekiem została stworzona przez Lefébure-Wély, nosi ona tytuł Les Cloches Du Monastère. |-|FNaF 3= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Piąta grywalna noc i ostatnia dotycząca głównej linii fabularnej. Jest to jedna z najtrudniejszych nocy,ponieważ Springtrap i phantomy są bardzo aktywne. Zakończenia We FNaF3 dostępne są dwa zakończenia: Dobre i Złe. W złym zakończeniu oczy masek animatroników świecą się, a dusze dzieci dalej są uwięzione w animatronikach. thumb|Złe zakończenie. W dobrym zakończeniu maski animatroników się nie świecą, a dusze dzieci zostały uwolnione. thumb|Dobre zakończenie Strategia Zacznij od zamknięcia wentylacji na CAM07. Zwab tam Springtrapa. tą nocą naucz się dostrzegać Springtrapa na kamerach. '''Powtarzaj te czynności: # Spójrz na kamerę. Jeżeli nie ma tam Springtrapa zwab go. # Rozglądaj się po pokoju # Jak wystąpi błąd zwab Springtrapa i zresetuj systemy. UWAGA: Ignoruj Freedy'ego! Ciekawostki *W złym zakończeniu nad głowami animatroników jest napis Bad Ending,a w dobrym The End. Może to oznaczać, że dobre zakończenie jest tym fabularnym zakończeniem. *Świecące się oczy animatroników w złym zakończeniu symbolizują, że dusze dzieci dalej są uwięzione w animatronikach, a w dobrym zakończeniu oczy masek nie świecą się, co symbolizuje uwolnienie dusz dzieci. *W złym zakończeniu jest pięć masek, a w dobrym tylko cztery, więc piąta maska jest nie wiadoma. Jednak są różne spekulacje, że to jest maska SpringTrap'a lub Golden Freddy'ego. Galeria Noc 5 napisy FNaF1.jpg|Rozpoczęcie 5 nocy we FNaF1 587.png|Czek z FNaF2 Night 5 end.png|Czek z FNaF1 |-|FNaF 4= Noc 5 (z ang. Night 5) to piąta, tytułowa noc w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". Opis Ta noc wyróżnia się od poprzednich nocy pod jednym względem - Wszystkie dotychczasowe animatroniki po prostu znikają z gry. Koszmarny Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy przestają się pojawiać i nie ma sposobu, by ich spotkać. Zastępuje ich tylko jeden animatronik - Koszmarny Fredbear. Strategia Co prawda tej nocy jest tylko jeden animatronik - Koszmarny Fredbear, wszakże to nie oznacza, że noc jest łatwa. Wręcz przeciwnie jest trudniejsza od poprzednich, ponieważ FredBear świetnie zastępuje dotychczasowych animatroników, z tą różnicą, że ciągle się gdzieś pojawia. Jednak strategia, powinna temu zaradzić. Są dwie podobne strategie na przejście tej nocy. Pierwsza Jak tylko zacznie się noc, podbiegnij pod lewe drzwi i zaświeć latarką, jeśli zobaczysz tam złotą postać natychmiast zamknij drzwi na 7/10 sekund oraz znów sprawdź Lewy Przedpokój, jeśli nadal tam jest - powtórz czynność. Jak już poszedł, podbiegnij do prawych drzwi i postępuj tak samo jak z Lewym Przedpokojem. Jeśli usłyszysz złowrogi chichot, sprawdź Tylny Przedpokój i Szafę, a jak znajdziesz FredBear'a i przegonisz, wróć do powyższych czynności. Druga Jak tylko zacznie się noc, podbiegnij pod prawe drzwi i zaświeć latarką, jeśli zobaczysz tam złotą postać natychmiast zamknij drzwi na 7/10 sekund oraz znów sprawdź Lewy Przedpokój, jeśli nadal tam jest - powtórz czynność. Jak już poszedł, podbiegnij do lewych drzwi i postępuj tak samo jak z Prawym Przedpokojem. Jeśli usłyszysz złowrogi chichot, sprawdź Tylny Przedpokój i Szafę, jak znajdziesz FredBear'a i przegonisz, wróć do powyższych czynności. Ciekawostki *Przejście tej nocy skutkuje zdobyciem pierwszej gwiazdki, która pojawi się w menu głównym. *Jest to pierwsza noc po, której nie ma wydarzenia "Fun with Plushtrap". *Koszmarny Fredbear jest tak szybki, że przy odrobinie szczęścia/pecha będzie się znajdywał w dwóch miejscach na raz. |-|FNaF SL= Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL